


Just Friends?

by emilyrivers08



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Will Solace, Blushing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Percabeth Week, Smut, Solangelo Week 2020, simping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrivers08/pseuds/emilyrivers08
Summary: Will Solace X Reader :)Fluff, some smut, that's about it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Will Solace, Will Solace/Reader, nico di angelo will solace reader, nico/will/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Just Friends?

You rushed into the restaurant, frantically searching for your manager. "Hi, yeah um. I know Cindy quit and I was wondering if you could not hire someone? I think I can manage her shifts and I could really use the money". You liked your manager, but she could be really annoying sometimes. "Oh fuck, you should've told me earlier I already hired someone". Ugh, WHY. Okay, okay, calm down, this guy, or girl, can't be all that bad. You told yourself. "Oh, and I need you to train him" why. seriously why. She smiled and walked away. 

Okay so what do we know about him: Uh. Nothing really. But alright. You just have to be careful about letting anyone know about you being a demigod, Greek gods being real, the world ending if Zeus gets mad and all that stuff. 

"Hi," a voice said behind you. The voice was surprisingly soft. You turned around, a tad, ungracefully, your hand knocking over a glass from the counter, "Need any help?" the guy said. He had soft bright blond curls and freckles, and a pretty smug smile for some reason. Was he glowing? Literally? No, you must be imagining something. "You must be the new guy," you said panting, "Yep that's me." "Uh let me get that for you," he said taking one of your trays. "What? oh..yeah" You hoped he didn't notice you staring. 

He smiled cockily, why was he so..confident? No point worrying about that now, "just finish this shift" you told yourself.

**time skip**

Mostly everyone was out, "Have a nice night" you told the last customers as they walked out the door. "You're gonna stay?" you asked the guy and made a mental note to ask him what his name was. "What? Oh. Yeah I'll help you close up"   
"Its Will by the way," he said, extending an arm "Y/N" you replied accepting it.   
"You live around here?" he asked. "Kind of, I go to- yeah I do" "University?" he asked. Why was he asking all this stuff? "Yep, and no, I'm not telling you where" you replied smirking   
"Alright, alright" he raised his hands in mock defense and laughed. "Me too, though, but I live on campus, I go to-" "Nope!" you cut him off. "I'm not telling you where I study, you're not telling me either. Same goes for majors"   
"Ah. fiesty" he smirked. You rolled your eyes.   
"Want a drink? there's leftovers" he offered. Eh, how could it hurt, "Sure", you replied. "Coming up"  
You heard something vibrating. "Oh his phone, alright, I'll just give it to him", you thought   
"WILL YOUR PHONE IT UH...SOMEONE CALLED NICO? AM I PRONOUNCING THAT RIGHT?" you shouted  
"YEAH YOU ARE, IT'S ALRIGHT IT CAN GO TO VOICEMAIL" he shouted back   
"Voila," he came back with two glasses. "Who's Nico?" you asked. "Um, my ex now I guess, we're 'taking a break'", he said, using air quotes "Oh that's rough" you replied   
"Kinda is,"   
"Ooh, who's Leo?" he asked noticing that your phone was vibrating too. "Ex. Six months. Still hasn't left me alone" you said, trying not to sound annoyed. "Ah" is all you got in response  
"Well, here's to moving on" he raised his glass "Amen" you laughed. 

A couple of drinks later, everything seemed..blurry, damnit. "Hey wanna come over for coffee?" you blurted out. He seemed surprised, I mean, you were an Ice cold co-worker two minutes ago and now you're inviting him to your apartment for coffee, who could blame him. "...sure" he replied 

***time skip***  
"Would you give me a minute?" you said irritatedly to the door. Gods you were drunk, how did that happen?   
"Someone's calling you," he said giggling for no reason "Why is everything moooving?" he continued   
"You are so stupid you know that?" you said laughing   
"Hey!" he said drowsily "You wouldn't say that if you knew what I was studying-" "NOPE!" you said   
"We had a deal remember?" you said finally busting the door open. "Ah finally, make yourself at home, I'll just have to make an uh call" you murmured

Missed calls, 5, Annabeth. FINALLY! where the hell was she? You fumbled through your phone and called her back "ring, ring ringggg..." HELLO? Annabeth said, "WHAT'S UP?"   
"DON'T WHAT'S UP ME ANNABETH" "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" you whisper shouted   
"I'M WITH PERCYYYY," she said   
"OH, MY GODS ARE YOU BOTH FINALLY GETTING TOGETHER? C'MON NOW" you replied  
"OH SHUT UP." "WHERE ARE YOU BY THE WAY? AND ARE YOU ALONE?" she asked   
"I'm at home, with a.." you glanced at Will, "friend I guess"  
"ARE YOU HOOKING UP WITH SOMEONE? YOU REALLY SHOULD YOU KNOW'

"I am not!" "Just come back fast" you exclaimed   
"Aight, aight, byeeee" she said. Gods how hammered was she?

You walked to the kitchen counter "Sorry about that, Regular or Decaf?"  
"Regular please," he said. You both looked like you were gonna pass out any moment, damn how could someone look that good when they're drunk? Oh shut up brain. No point denying it, he was kinda cute

"You're glowing" you observed   
"Thanks?" he blushed a little  
"No I mean- wait did you just blush- and I mean literally" you stammered  
"I don't think I did" he smirked "For both"  
"No you definitely blushed, I might be imagining the glowing" "I swear you d-" and everything went dark.


End file.
